suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Request 03: "From the New World" Symphony No.9 in E minor,Op.95
is the fourth scenario in Flower, Sun, and Rain. It features Sumio Mondo solving the problems of the pro wrestlers El Crasher and Mr. Pirate. Summary Sumio wakes up in his room again by another call from Edo Macalister, telling him to come to the lobby to get his breakfast. Over coffee, he contemplates the repeating events occurring during his stay. He continues to justify them as dreams, reasoning that they're depicting the events that would occur should he fail in his job to stop the terrorist. However, he still doesn't understand why he would be falling asleep in the first place. He leaves his room and descends the stairwell, but on the third floor landing, he runs into a professional wrestler doing exercises blocking his way. Edo is there as well, and explains who this man is - El Crasher, a Japanese pro wrestler who lost a big match and came to Lospass Island to train, to recover his lost signature move. Sumio tries to get past, but El Crasher refuses to stop training. Sumio realizes that if he tried to physically interrupt him he would probably get hurt, so he asks Edo for advice. Edo tells Sumio that he could investigate El Crasher's room, 304, and also mentions that a legendary wrestler is staying with him. Sumio decides to find the legendary wrestler to ask for his assistance, and Edo returns to the roof. In El Crasher's room, Sumio finds two points of interest - the TV, turned on and tuned to wrestling, and a Japanese wrestling magazine with El Crasher on the cover on the coffee table. However, he doesn't find the legendary wrestler. He goes up to the roof to ask Edo for more help. Edo obliges, and tells Sumio about the legendary wrestler El Soulfight, who is El Crasher's mentor. Apparently, El Soulfight was disapproving of El Crasher's style and expelled him from his school, but has nonetheless agreed to train him on the island. Edo then reveals that El Soulfight has another identity known as Mr. Pirate, who is El Crasher's manager. Edo goes on to reveal the history of El Soulfight as well. Twenty years ago, the hero of Lospass Island, a wrestler named Lumberjack Flowerstar, was defeated by El Soulfight, and Edo remarks that it was an exciting event for him when he was a child. Now, El Soulfight has returned, but is using the Mr. Pirate identity to avoid the attention of the public, although Edo admits that this is an open secret, implying that it may not be such a big deal after all. Despite having advised him to look in El Crasher's room earlier, Edo reveals that Mr. Pirate is staying in Room 302. Sumio heads down to Room 302, but finds the door locked. Suspecting that Mr. Pirate might be inside anyway, he decides to call him using the phone in El Crasher's neighboring room. He calls Mr. Pirate using Catherine (which he admits is unnecessary), and he picks up. Mr. Pirate, naturally speaking like a pirate, agrees to meet Sumio (who he's heard about) up on the roof. Up on the roof, Sumio asks if Mr. Pirate is aware of El Crasher's endless training. Mr. Pirate explains that he doesn't care what El Crasher is doing as long as it leads to his reawakening. Sumio tries to clarify that he needs to get downstairs, but Mr. Pirate just goes on and on about the philosophy of wrestling, which Sumio doesn't understand. Eventually, Mr. Pirate instructs Sumio to search for a trigger that will ignite El Crasher's understanding of wrestling matches as 'death matches'. Sumio returns to the stairwell to refuel the wrestler's fighting spirit. He plugs Catherine into El Crasher himself, and using information on a match between El Crasher and Dragon from the guidebook, reminds him of his first "main event". El Crasher responds by kicking Sumio in the head. Sumio wakes up on one of the poolside chairs on the roof, El Crasher standing over him. He thanks Sumio for his help, but Sumio denies deserving it, as he only wanted to go downstairs. El Crasher offers to let Sumio train with him and his mentor to receive "inhuman power, beyond the comprehension of mankind", but Sumio declines. El Crasher goes off to train with Mr. Pirate, and Sumio observes them. Mr. Pirate says that the magnetic field of Lospass Island turns people into their "natural state", "pure beast". The two wrestlers vigorously fire themselves up, and as Mr. Pirate demonstrates a move, a plane flies by and explodes. Elsewhere, Toriko Kusabi enters the stairwell, looking for Christina. She follows her pet downstairs, and runs into El Crasher training in the hallway. They speak together, but El Crasher says he hasn't noticed an alligator - Toriko briefly mentions Dragon, but brushes it off when El Crasher reacts with surprise. ---- ☆Welcome back☆What a hunger for life!☆Mr. Pirate doesn't make much sense, but he is persuasive, so it's easy to be taken in by him, isn't it!☆Even though everyone knows he is talking rubbish, that way of speaking, the anticipation of what he may say next, it is quite intoxicating, isn't it!☆Let us watch over the recovery of Mr. Crasher, too☆Do you really think he will be OK?☆I shall be waiting with a smile at the Front Desk☆ Category:Flower, Sun, and RainCategory:Requests